This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A laryngoscope is a medical device that is used to position an endotracheal tube into a patient's trachea. In particular, a laryngoscope is used to expose a patient's larynx thereby allowing the insertion of an endotracheal tube past the patient's vocal cords and into the patient's trachea. The insertion of an endotracheal tube provides an airway for ventilation and prevents foreign substances from entering the patient's trachea and lungs.